


Лига Танков

by artyrambles



Category: Hummel Quest
Genre: Gen, Альтернативная вселенная, живые машины, явный язык
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyrambles/pseuds/artyrambles
Summary: Эпический рассказ о напряженных битвах и сражениях, убийствах в команде и дружбе в альтернативной вселенной, где не существует людей, а живут танки.





	1. Арти

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод оригинального романа "The Hummel Quest", который вы можете найти это [здесь!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11723292/chapters/26407239)

  


 

\- Почему вы остановились?

\- Арти, посторонись!

\- Хаха!

Раздался звук выстрела. Стюарт М5 засмеялся. Он выстрелил в своего товарища по команде и его пуля едва не достигла цели. Грязь разнеслась по сторонам, образовав небольшой кратер возле гусеничной ленты Стурмпанцер II.

\- Прекрати это! – прошипела САУ. Она металась, как зверь в клетке, пытаясь избежать огня, который направил на нее ее товарищ по команде… в очередной раз. Она бы развернулась и уехала, но он и М7, который помогал ему, вряд ли бы дали ей шанс ускользнуть. Ей оставалось только играть по их правилам, хотела ли она того или нет. Следующий выстрел задел ее броню, отскочил, но все же оставил неприятную вмятину.

\- Давай! Двигайся! – раздраженно сказал М5, наставляя оружие прямо на нее в этот раз. Его сообщник М7 не стрелял, зная, что любая его пуля может погубить Стурмпанцер. Однако это не останавливало его от радостного кудахтанья и он продолжал блокировать любой возможный путь к ее спасению.

Он наверняка убьет ее на этот раз. Ему нельзя это делать, но она знала, что он все равно ее убьет. Она панически оглянулась. Ее товарищи по команде были чем-то заняты и, как обычно, не обращали никакого внимания на издевательства, которые происходили вокруг. Стурмпанцер не знала что делать и направила свое ружье на М5.

\- Ну и ладно, - проворчала она и выстрелила в М5, который даже не успел догадаться о ее намерениях.

Выстрел заставил замолчать весь лагерь.

Когда дым от выстрела рассеялся, все что осталось от М5 была горящая развалина. Несколько секунд Стурмпанцер и М7 просто смотрели, затем М7 начал вопить.

Несколько мгновений спустя на месте происшествия уже столпились остальные члены команды, которые усиленно пытались понять что же произошло. Было ли это атакой врагов? Стурмпанцер взглянула на остальных, ее начал пронизывать дикий ужас, так как она начала осознавать, что она только что натворила. Она знала, что значит убить товарища по команде.

М7 рыдал от того, что Арти убила его друга без особой на то причины. Ее ружье было поднято вверх в знак предупреждения, так как громкие возгласы доносились из толпы, требуя расплаты.

\- Я не хотела… – она пыталась оправдать себя, но средний танк заговорил и прервал ее.

\- Мы не можем ее убить - сказал он в ответ на недовольные рычания своих товарищей по команде.

\- Но она… - закричал М7.

\- Выслушайте меня, - сказал другой средний танк, заставляя замолчать остальных, - это запрещено! Танк, который убивает убийцу товарища, не лучше самого убийцы!

\- Тогда изгнание! - крикнул другой танк.

М7 продолжал протестовать, но его голос был заглушен криками других танков.

 - Изгнание! – доносилось из толпы.

Оптика Стурмпанцер была опущена. Все танки вокруг были настроены враждебно. У нее был только один выход – уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться. Она поспешила незамедлительно покинуть лагерь.  
После того как она уже не видела и не слышала никого, она осмелилась замедлить свой ход.  Она остановилась и оглянулась назад на большой сломанный мост – главный знак базы ее команды – который виднелся вдалеке. Возможно это был последний раз, когда она видела этот мост.

Стурмпанцер наконец осознала, что теперь - в первые в жизни - она сама по себе. Одинокая артиллерия была так же хороша, как и мертвая, но даже если она сможет каким-то чудом выжить, она уже все равно мертва для своей команды.

Развернувшись назад, она позволила своей оптике блуждать вдоль горных вершин в противоположном направлении. Черные облака вырисовывались над ними. Еще никогда она не заходила так далеко.  
Стурмпанцер должна была принять решение: она могла остаться сидеть на месте в ожидании неизбежной смерти или она могла пойти вперед на встречу неизвестному в надежде, что она не умрет.

Она задержалась еще на одно мгновение, бросив последний взгляд назад, на мир, который она знала и затем начала медленно двигаться вперед.


	2. Встреча

 

Лейхтрактор знал, что однажды он проснется один. Так и случилось.

Он не был очень мощным танком. Он был всего лишь танком первого уровня. Он не был неквалифицированным, но то что он отказывался обновить свою систему давало его товарищам преимущество, пока он оставался всего лишь просто хорошим старым таком. Его модель просто была ему удобна, он не мог представить себя в любом другом теле. К сожалению, никто не понимал этого. Они уже много раз говорили ему обновиться. Ситуация ухудшилась, когда они попытались заставить его сделать это. Они были сыты по горло им, а он был сыт по горло ими, и сейчас они ушли.      

Но кому вообще нужны были эти элитарные идиоты?

Он найдет кого-то еще, новую команду. Сейчас он следовал по следам и это всего лишь вопрос времени, пока он встретит кого-то. Он не двигался со всей скоростью, стараясь избежать засады и пытаясь сберечь топливо, но тот факт, что никого не было вокруг сделало его менее осторожным. Он больше не понимал, где он находится.  Все, что было ему известно – это то, что он двигается по бесконечной дороге вперед на встречу горам.

Путешествие было невероятно скучным, ритмичный треск гусеничной ленты Лейхтрактора на асфальте, ужасно убаюкивал и он начал засыпать. Он понял, что настало время для перерыва, если он не хочет заснуть во время поездки на территории враждебной команды. Он резко остановился, что секундой позже спасло его жизнь.

Дорога, на которую он мог бы только что выехать вдруг резко взорвалась. Неожиданно проснувшись, Лейхтрактор увидел кратер, который внезапно образовался перед ним. Прошло несколько секунд перед тем, как он осознал, что же произошло и затем начал незамедлительно действовать.

Его башня начала поворачиваться из стороны в сторону в поисках нападавшего, но он не мог никого разглядеть. Он быстро начал двигаться назад в надежде избежать следующий взрыв, который наверняка должен был бы последовать. Сила этого выстрела говорила о невероятно мощном оружие из которого он был произведен. Его двигатель барабанил от страха. Он не смог бы отразить атаку более сильного танка. Лейхтрактор продолжал двигаться пока не достиг кустов, которые огибали дорогу, и быстро спрятался за ними.

\- _Я мертвец!_ \- подумал он, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, что же делать. У него не было никаких сомнений в том, что тот, кто атаковал его придет за ним, чтобы закончить дело. Однако следующего выстрела не последовало. Как странно! Неужели, тот кто на него напал потерял интерес, так как он просто маленький Лейхтрактор, который не достоин никаких выстрелов. Когда он перестал паниковать, он услышал какой-то грохочущий звук непохожий на звук гусеничной ленты трактора.

\- _Что тут происходит…?_

Лейхтрактор наклонил свою башню и внимательно прислушался. Звук доносился откуда-то поблизости, следовательно, то что его вызвало находилось неподалеку. Сгорая от любопытства, он осторожно выглянул из своего убежища, надеясь увидеть, того, кто в него стрелял. Он мог поклясться, что видел как что-то двигалось за другими кустами, но потом резко раздался крик и второй выстрел прогремел перед кустами Лейхтрактора. Грязь разлетелась во все стороны, запачкав его башню.

Он выругался и быстро вернулся в свое укрытие.

Выстрел не был произведен с намерением убить, а если бы и был, то стрелок был достаточно неуклюж и промахнулся.

Может быть стрелок был так же напуган, как и он? Был только один выход это узнать.

***

_\- О боже. Это конец. Этот танк за кустами наверное шестого уровня, как минимум._

Пушка Вэспе была направлена на противоположные кусты. Он видел другой танк, но он так сильно трясся, что не мог нормально прицелиться. Его пушка перезаряжалась, что усложняло ситуацию, с учетом того, что враждебный танк снова выглянул из своего убежища. Наверняка, он понял, что имеет дело с беззащитным танком более низкого уровня. Вэспе можно было считать мертвецом. Ему не стояло убегать из своей команды. Но если бы он остался…

_Это был самый настоящий огненный дождь. Вэспе отодвигался назад и назад пока не наткнулся спиной на утес, а враг тем временем приближался все ближе и ближе. Их товарищ, Прототип 28, предотвратил нападение, уничтожив вражеский средний танк одним выстрелом. Вэспе старался прицелиться в надвигающегося врага, но его пушка сильно тряслась. Вдруг Прототип T28 внезапно загорелся; два других танка заняли его место, но быстро уступили под натиском вражеских сил. Першинг, его сестра, что-то упорно пыталась ему сказать, но Вэспе не мог разобрать ни слова, так как его враг Лахс стремительно надвигался на него. Его союзник M44 погиб под градом пуль прямо перед ним и это было как раз в тот момент, когда Вэспе самому удалось избежать смерти. Он развернулся с невероятной скоростью и быстро помчался вниз по холму. Пули Лахса преследовали его, но ни разу не угодили в цель, пролетая со свистом мимо брони Вэспе, иногда слегка задевая ее._

_Он ехал не оглядываясь, так быстро как только мог._

… он бы тоже умер. Вэспе отвлекся на мгновение и задрожал еще больше от нахлынувших на него воспоминаний. Неужели он выжил в той резне, чтобы сейчас умереть от одного единственного врага? Он встряхнул свою пушку и быстро направил ее в сторону врага. Вэспе выдвинулся из-за кустов, чтобы лучше его разглядеть. Другой танк по прежнему осторожно выглядывал из убежища, нервно вращая свою башню из стороны в сторону в поисках источника огня. Это был всего лишь Лейхтрактор. Вэспе моргнул. Он подумал, что было бы плохо убивать танк такого низкого уровня и решил избрать другую тактику.

Убирайся прочь! -  крикнул он. В тот же момент башня Лейхтрактора развернулась в его сторону и Вэспе резко спрятался в кустах. Несмотря на то что САУ мог бы легко убить его, пушка Лейхтрактора все-таки представляла некую опасность, если бы тот решил воспользоваться ей. Оказавшись снова в убежище, Вэспе проверил свое оружие. Вдруг Лейтхтрактор начал двигаться… по направлению к нему. До того как он успел подумать, чтобы такое предпринять, танк уже оказался перед ним и приветствовал его веселым «Привет!».

Вэспе завизжал и уставился на танк. Лейхтрактор усмехнулся.

\- Почему ты боишься? Я всего лишь танк первого уровня - сказал он.

\- Что? – ответил Веспэ, слишком шокированный, чтобы придумать что-то более остроумное. Это заняло у него некоторое время, чтобы понять, что незнакомец не собирается его убивать. - Кто ты? - осторожно спросил он.

\- Они называют меня Нуб. А ты? – радостно ответил Лейхтрактор. По-видимому, он был счастлив, что наткнулся на того, кто не собирался его убивать. Он продолжил осторожно.

\- Я … - начал было Вэспе, но резко затих и опустил свой взгляд. Он мог бы назвать незнакомцу свое настоящее имя, но решил, что другое имя подойдет ему лучше. Он долго не смотрел на другой танк, но в итоге произнес, - Аволь.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Аволь, - ответил Нуб, не обратив по-видимому  никакого внимания на мрачный тон и поведение Вэспе. Он продолжил в той же доброжелательной манере. – Почему ты путешествуешь один? Разве это не опасно? Где твоя команда?

Аволь не ожидал такового количества вопросов, и к тому же позор от его дезертирства был все еще слишком свеж, чтобы рассказывать об этом.

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом … - ответил он спокойно. Он бросил другой робкий взгляд на Лейхтрактора, который раскачивался назад и вперед на своей гусеничной ленте, очевидно наслаждаясь разговором, несмотря на не особое участие САУ. Нуб казался нетерпеливым, как будто он торопился куда-то **.** Если бы он не был настолько потерян, как и сам Аволь , возможно это было единственным шансом Вэспе не умереть в одиночестве, в конце концов **.** В голосе Аволя послышался намек на оптимизм.

\- Куда ты направляешься? Может быть я могу поехать с тобой?

В ответ послышался сердечный смех. Лейхтрактор объехал вокруг него.

\- Конечно, ты можешь! Я иду в … хмм … в классное место.


	3. Эйджект

 

Сражение имело успех. Команда Химельсдорфа вернулась обратно на базу вместе с топливом, которое они добыли у врагов.

Некоторые танки хвастались, что это была легкая победа, что никакая другая команда не могла бы с ними сравниться. T29 не принимал участие в разговоре. Он знал лучше. Он знал как выглядит легкая победа, а победы команды Химельсдорфа никогда не были легкими. Он иногда тосковал по былым временам, когда он также полагал, что их команда была самой лучшей, когда каждое сражение было новинкой, каждый вражеский танк был незнакомцем, и каждая победа была опьяняющей.

Как только они вернулись на базу, все ждали своей  очереди, чтобы подзаправиться. Танки формировали длинную линию к северу от главной площади, где они хранили свое топливо. Топливо было редким явлением в эти дни и являлось причиной многих сражений. В подобных командах, где не было очевидного лидера, все имели равные права. Однако в начале очереди обычно стояли те, кто проявил себя наилучшим образом на поле битвы. Они были самыми опытными и респектабельными. Это была бессмысленная игра по мнению T29, поскольку в любом случае никто не мог получить больше топлива, чем было предписано. Не имело значения, кто пошел первым; все получали столько, сколько было предназначено для их модели. Это было решено заранее и все топливо было подсчитано. Если бы его это волновало, T29, возможно, был бы среди первых, чтобы получить свое топливо, но он только удостоверился в том, что занял очередь перед T-150.

Он все еще ждал своей очереди, когда он слышал, что кто-то вдруг заговорил — это был не неприятный голос, однако он всегда говорил неприятные вещи и принадлежал неприятному танку.

\- Когда мы будем двигаться дальше? - спросила ГВ Пантера. T29 повернул свою башню. САУ стояла рядом с Центарионом их команды, который пытался успокоить ее, напрасно, конечно. Она не хотела успокаиваться. Она пыталась разыграть сцену, судя по тому, как она удостоверилась, что говорит достаточно громко, чтобы все ее услышали. T29 наблюдал за ними хмурым взглядом. Она всегда задавала этот вопрос и всегда создавала неприятности. Она уже получила свое топливо, так как она была одной из первых в очереди, считая себя самой важной в команде. Теперь казалось, что для нее нет ничего лучше, чем спорить со своими товарищами.

T29 раздраженно сказал “Тшш”, но прежде чем он мог решить, хочет ли он сделать шаг вперед, T-150 позади него грубо напомнил ему, что очередь должна идти дальше. T29 даже не оглянулся назад на русский танк, и вместо этого просто развернул свою башню и медленно покатился вперед.


	4. Воссоединение

 

Ночь была темной; из-за облаков было трудно разглядеть звезды и луну. Першинг, которую называли Скай, стояла на вершине одного из холмов на границе базы, смотря вдаль на горы. Все, что осталось от ее команды находилось позади, за исключением другого танка, который стоял рядом с ней.

\- Пожалуйста, не уходи, - сказал Хелькат. Он не выглядел счастливым; ему не нравилась эта идея с самого начала. Скай задумалась стоило ли вообще ему рассказывать о ней, ведь теперь он являлся ее доверенным лицом и если бы кто-то узнал об этом, у него были бы неприятности. Целый вечер он пытался убедить ее отказаться от плана.

\- Я должна, - ответила Скай, потрясывая свою башню.

Ни что не могло убедить ее остаться. Ее брат исчез во время битвы, которая произошла раннее, и она была обязана его найти. Она чувствовала, что он еще жив,  но чтобы узнать это наверняка, она должна была последовать по его следам. Скай не винила его за то что он убежал, ведь враги могли их легко убить. То, что они сумели спастись до сих пор казалось чудом, но это было чудо, за которое они заплатили с полна.

От всей команды осталась только небольшая горстка танков, которую волновали более важные вещи, чем поиски танка третьего уровня. Сомнения одолевали Скай, так как она понимала, что каждое оружие сейчас было на вес золота в команде. Скай потупила свой взор. Хелькат объяснил ей, как будет истолкован ее отъезд.

\- Они будут считать тебя предателем. Даже, если ты найдешь его, возможно вы не сможете вернуться обратно.

Скай молчала. Она чувствовала, что оптика Хельката была направлена на нее. Он, вероятно, надеялся, что это заставит ее передумать, но он ошибался. Она уже все решила. 

\- Я знаю, - сказала она. – Мне жаль.

Он хмуро взглянул на нее. Она смело улыбнулась и развернувшись в сторону гор, уехала прочь. Хелькат видел как она уезжает, но он больше не пытался ее остановить.

***

Ночь сменилась днем, облака исчезли, пока Скай пробиралась через узкую долину. С обеих сторон возвышались утесы. Кусты и скалы огибали путь, по которому она следовала. Недалеко были слышны звуки водопада, но его пока не было видно. На земле было двое отметок следов. Скай знала одни следы очень хорошо — они принадлежали ее брату. Она следовала им все время. По дороге она наткнулась на базу врагов, но успела скрыться пока ее не обнаружили. В какой-то момент, двое следов перешли в один. Скай не знала какая эта точно была модель, но судя по размеру они принадлежали танку более низкого уровня. Казалось невозможным, что подобный танк мог держать ее брата в заложниках, соответственно он встретил компаньона.

Скай пыталась связаться с ним по радио в течение последнего часа. Она думала, что она уже рядом, но сигнал в горах был очень плохой, даже публичные радиостанции не работали. Она продолжала сражаться с частотами, надеясь, что рано или поздно покинет мертвую зону и сигнал появится. А до тех пор ей оставалось только продолжать двигаться по следам в надежде, что рано или поздно она настигнет своего брата.

Ее путь был спокойным и мирным, не считая небольшого столкновения с  другой командой. Скай прибывала в бодром настроение, она была уверена, что скоро встретит своего брата и потом они уже решат, что же им предпринять дальше. Она была занята своими мыслями, когда вдруг что-то почувствовала. Это было чувство, что кто-то находится рядом. Она быстро заехала за ближайшую скалу и спряталась там. У некоторых танков было подобное шестое чувство. Ее пушка была направлена на дорогу, она сидела и ждала, в то время как чувство становилось все сильнее и сильнее. Ожидание продлилось недолго. Вскоре, она действительно услышала как приближается танк. Прицелившись, она ждала пока Стурпманцер II окажется в зоне выстрела, прежде чем объявить о своем присутствии.

-Не двигайся, - проворчала она угрожающе.

Стурмпанцер замерла на месте. Скай медленно выехала из-за своего убежища.

\- Почему ты следуешь за мной? – спросила она.

Прежде чем САУ успела ответить, вдруг послышались голоса за ней. Скай направила на нее свою пушку и внимательно осмотрелась вокруг. Она увидела две фигуры двигающееся с той стороны откуда она пришла. Голоса становились громче, но они были еще достаточно далеко, чтобы разобрать слова. Скай повернула свой корпус к незнакомым танкам.

\- Это твои друзья? – она спросила Стурмпанцер. Подняв свою пушку, САУ оглянулась посмотреть на то, что происходило позади нее. Мгновение спустя она наконец ответила.

\- Я не знаю их, - сказала она спокойно.

 

***

\- И затем ты стреляешь им в зад!

Активно жестикулируя пушкой, Нуб объяснял свою знаменитую боевую тактику новому другу. Аволь был немного растерян и просто молча ехал рядом. Он не был уверен, что есть какое либо фактическое применение всем этим приемам. Но Лейхтрактор был так возбужден своим рассказом, что это определенно вызывало симпатию. Все это время Аволь смотрел на него с интересом и внимательно слушал. Вдруг он заметил что-то своим периферическим зрением и отвернулся от легкого танка на мгновение. Оглянувшись вокруг, он почувствовал, что эти горные формирования, которые окружили их, были ужасно знакомы. Он мог поклясться, что был здесь прежде, не смотря на то, что проезжал по этой местности впервые.

Вдруг Нуб резко остановился. Его взгляд сфокусировался на чем-то впереди. Аволь остановился следом за ним. То, что открылось его взору, было ужасно. В конце долины виднелись два танка — скорее всего более высоко уровня.

Оба танка низкого уровня закричали в унисон и поспешили укрыться за кустами. Их подвески дрожали от страха.

\- Мы мертвы! – хрипло прошептал Нуб и с ужасом уставился на Аволя.

Аволь не мог произнести ни слова и тоже уставился на Нуба в ответ.

\- Думаешь они нас видели? – пробормотал он с надеждой в конце концов.

\- Еще бы ….

 

***

Скай не была уверенна в том что она только что увидела. Если это были штурмовики, то они были определенно самыми худшими штурмовиками. Она на мгновение расслабилась, так как их присутствие не внушало ей особой тревоги. Она видела, как они пытались спрятаться за кустами и могла даже расслышать их голоса, не смотря на то, что они явно пытались говорить шепотом.

\- Эй, вы дураки! Я слышу вас! – крикнула она в итоге и другие два танка резко замолчали. Было очевидно, что незнакомцы не представляли реальной угрозы и Скай решила пойти вперед, чтобы окончательно в этом убедиться и просто повеселиться. Она развернулась к Стурмпанцер.

\- Подыграй мне, - прошептала она САУ и затем снова крикнула.

\- Мой друг ГВ Тигр целится прямо на вас, так что не вздумайте предпринимать никаких глупостей.

Стурмпанцер была польщена тем, что приукрасили ее действительный уровень и подняла свою пушку угрожающе наверх.

\- ГВ Тигр! - прозвучал отчаянный голос из-за кустов.

\- Да, - последовал довольный комментарий Скай.

\- Должна ли я сфальсифицировать выстрел? - Стурмпанцер спросила спокойно.

\- Да, сделай это, - Скай ответила радостно.

Стурмпанцер нацелилась на то место, где находились два незнакомых танка и выстрелила. Пуля намеренно пронеслась мимо их, но все же произвела желанный эффект. Два вопля раздались из-за кустов.

 - Видели это? - сказала Скай. - Это было просто предупредительным выстрелом! В следующий раз она не промахнется, я могу это гарантировать! Выходите и сдавайтесь немедленно!

***

Аволь был так напуган, что даже и не думал стрелять в ответ. Он уставился на кратер, который остался после выстрела САУ позади него и Нуба.

\- Нам надо делать то, что они говорят! – он сказал резко развернувшись к своему новому другу, но новый друг уже поднял свою пушку вверх в знак поражения. Теперь они оба могли только надеяться на то, что их не убьют. После минутного колебания Аволь тоже поднял свою пушку. Они медленно поехали на встречу к незнакомцам.

Продвинувшись немного вперед, он внезапно осознал, что только один из танков был незнакомцем. Он резко остановился и его оптика резко расширилась, так как он узнал Першинг. Першинг в свою очередь тоже узнала его. Они побежали к другу на встречу, позабыв все вокруг на мгновение, в то время как Нуб и Стурмпанцер не понимали, что происходит.

\- Это ты! – прокричала Скай, обнимая Аволя. – Ты жив!

Аволь осмотрел себя, чувствуя, что он действительно жив.

\- Да, - пробормотал он и тоже обнял ее. Он вздохнул с облегчением, но немедленно почувствовал муки совести, вспомнив о том каким образом ему удалось спастись. - Я так сожалею. Я убежал, - он знал точно, каково было наказание за дезертирство. Предателя считали врагом и должны были застрелить. Правила в мире танков были строги и иногда жестоки, но они были необходимы, чтобы гарантировать дисциплину и выживание. Иногда делались исключения, но Аволь не ожидал, что его товарищи по команде будут испытывать подобное сочувствие к нему.

\- Не говори так, - проворчала Скай. - Ты не должен сожалеть, ты только сделал то, что должен был сделать ради своего спасения! - Она продолжала более мягким тоном. - Я буду лучше сестрой предателя, чем сестрой мертвого танка. Теперь давай пойдем домой.

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Аволь не двигался. Заметив это, она остановилась и посмотрела на него снова.

\- Я не думаю, что они разрешат мне вернуться, - произнес Аволь тихо. Он с беспокойством посмотрел на Скай. – Они позволили тебе уйти, чтобы найти меня? – спросил он с сомнением. Скай подтвердила его опасение, покачав отрицательно своей башней. Аволь снова опустил свою оптику. – Ты не должна была этого делать, теперь ты тоже предатель.

Он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд сестры. Наконец она заговорила.

\- Мы не должны возвращаться. Большая часть команды ушла в любом случае. Мы можем так же сформировать свою команду.

\- Я одобряю, - вмешался Нуб. Аволь, улыбнувшись, кивнул ему в ответ. Скай развернула свою башню и посмотрела на Стурмпанцер, которая не проронила не слова за все это время.

\- Что насчет тебя? - она спросила САУ. - Ты присоединишься к нам? Если нет, то нам придется тебя убить, ты же знаешь правила.

Стурмпанцер наклонила свою пушку в раздумьях.

\- Я присоединюсь к вам, - она решила в конечном счете. - Но у нас нет базы.

\- Мы найдем, - сказала Скай. Она развернулась и начала двигаться в направление в котором двигалась до того пока не встретила другие танки. Она подняла свою пушку. – И так мальчики и девочки, давайте поторопимся, - сказала она энергично.

Остальные последовали за ней, не раздумывая. Нуб ехал снова рядом с Аволем. Казалось, что Лейхтрактор не знал, что сказать, а Аволь боялся, что он сейчас спросит про историю с предательством. Но он был удивлен.

\- Чувак, твоя сестра может быть очень угрожающей, - размышлял Нуб в слух.

Аволь застенчиво засмеялся.

\- Возможно, - сказал он.

Они продолжили прерванный ранее разговор, пока мгновение спустя в него не вмешалась Скай и не попросила Нуба удалиться. Он совсем не возражал против этого и прежде, чем отъехать прочь приветливо улыбнулся обоим танкам. Как только он уехал, Скай спросила.

 - Как так вышло, что мы до сих пор следуем по твоим следам. Ты ведь ехал позади нас. - Аволь посмотрел на нее безучастно. Затем он бросил быстрый взгляд на Нуба.

\- Должно быть мы ездим кругами, - задумчиво сказал САУ и пожал плечами.


End file.
